


100

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon needs 100 items to take to school.  Lex comes up with a suggestion and Clark comes up with a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first couple of episodes in Season One.

Lex arrives back at the penthouse expecting to be greeted as he usually is after a long day at the office. Instead, there’s silence. Or, almost silence. Cocking his head, he can hear conversation coming from the kitchen. Smiling, Lex walks towards the sounds.

Even before he pushes open the swinging door, he can make out the conversation inside.

“Well, how about macaroni, then?”

“No, Daddy, I don’t want anything so pedantic.”

“Ped…where did you learn a word like that? As if I didn’t know.”

“If you know, why’d you ask? C’mon, Daddy, focus. Papa says you can focus really good when you want to.”

Lex smirks as he can practically hear the blush from the other side of the door. Damn straight his husband can focus. Just thinking about how well he can, makes a shiver work its way down Lex’s spine. Meanwhile, the conversation continues.

“You say, ‘focus really well,’ Kon, not ‘good.’”

“Okay, Daddy. You can focus really well. Now, what should I bring?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something. It would’ve helped if you’d remembered this earlier, however.”

Lex decides that he’s better interrupt before an argument starts. He pushes open the door. “What do you need to think of?”

The resultant squeal of, “Papa! Papa!” is a sound he will never get tired of hearing. Just as he’ll never tire of the feel of his son hurtling into his arms. And when his husband gets up from the kitchen table, and comes over to enfold them both in his arms, Lex feels complete.

He relaxes into the two embraces, but soon his son is squirming. Reluctantly, Lex releases the two men in his life. “What was all of that about, before I came in?   What is it you two need?”

Clark smiles at him wryly. “Apparently, Kon’s class is celebrating the one hundredth day of school tomorrow. Each child is supposed to bring in a collection of something they have one hundred of in their homes. I remember doing this in my classes when I was in the early elementary grades. I’ve already suggested pennies, pasta, toothpicks, and marbles, but he feels those would be…”

“Pedantic. Yes, I heard.” Lex reaches down to stroke a loving hand over Kon’s cheek. “Well done, remembering that word, Kon.”

Kon beams up at his father. “I remember all your words, Papa.”

Clearing his throat, Lex looks embarrassed. “Yes, well, I wish you’d told me that before the lid from the piano bench dropped on my finger the other day.”

Kon nods his head seriously. “Yeah, those were some cool words. It’s too bad I can’t use them until I’m grown-up like you.”

Lex keeps his eyes away from the amused look he just knows is on Clark’s face as he fights a blush. After all, Luthors do **not** blush. “So, we need one hundred of something, right? Can it be anything, or are there restrictions?”

“Beyond being appropriate for a six year old…”

“Almost seven, Daddy.”

“That’s right, Kon. Sorry. For an almost seven year old to bring to school, no, there are no restrictions.

Lex taps his fingers against his chin. “Hmm, well, if pennies are pedantic, then how about…”

“No, Lex.”

“But…”

“You are not using one hundred, hundred dollar bills.”

“Fine. Then, how about…”

“No. They’re six, Lex.”

“Almost seven, Daddy.”

“**Yes**, Kon. Besides, weapons aren’t allowed in school. Kon would be suspended, and we’d be brought up on charges.”

“That’s a worse-case scenario. They’re hardly weapons anymore, Clark, Not most of them, and they would provide a valuable chance at a history lesson.”

“No.”

Lex is exasperated by Clark’s stubbornness. Arrowheads aren’t that bad, even if many of them had been mounted to shafts to make them look more authentic. Still, Lex thinks they’d make a wonderful display. And they would provide a great lesson…Lex has a sudden thought.

“I know just the thing. Even you won’t be able to complain, Clark. I just have to see if I can find them. I’ll be right back.”

He hurries out of the kitchen, leaving two confused people behind him. He’s actually sure he remembers where they are, but he’d had second thought about the offer as soon as it was out of his mouth, so he’d been trying to give himself a graceful way of backing out if he decided he needed to.

He’d packed these things away a long time ago, and he’s tried hard since then to forget about the memories they dredge up. Entering his and Clark’s bedroom, he immediately heads for the back of the closet. He spies the box sitting on the floor, under a box of Clark’s old clothes. Clark had wanted to toss them, but Lex had many fond memories of how each one had become so dilapidated – the missing buttons, the broken zippers, the ripped seams, all bespoke of their passionate lives together.

Digging his box out, he opens it up and looks inside. The mixed emotions are there, but they aren’t as bad as he expected them to be. Leaving the lid open, Lex carries the box back to the kitchen where he plunks it down on the table.

“There. I know there are at least one hundred things in here, Kon. You just have to count out the ones you want to take.”

Kon comes over and exclaims excitedly, and starts digging through the box right away, taking out the things inside and spreading them on the kitchen table.

Lex leaves him to it and glances quickly at Clark, and then away. Clark has a soft look in his eyes, and Lex doesn’t want to deal with pity from this man who means more to him than any other.

Clark doesn’t leave him any options, however. He comes over and grips Lex’s chin, using it as leverage for pulling Lex into a tender kiss. Neither pay any attention to the , “ewww,” that comes from Kon.

“I’m proud of you, Lex. Those old toy soldiers your dad gave you when you were nine will be the perfect item for Kon to take tomorrow. I know how many memories you have mixed up in them.”

Trying to hide how much Clark’s praise means to him, Lex gives a wry twist to his lips and puts an exasperated note into his voice. “How many times do I have to tell you? They aren’t a toy.”

Smiling, not fooled, Clark gathers him into a hug. “I know. They’re a strategy tool.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++

Hours later, after an excited Kon has picked out the one hundred soldiers he wants to take to school tomorrow and is safely asleep, Lex has many reasons to be glad that he’d gotten the box out for his son. One hundred reasons actually. Or, more accurately, one reason, since said reason is peppering his body with one hundred kisses.

Lex arches his hips, trying to get Clark’s mouth where he wants it to go, but the man is being stubborn, as usual. If his count is accurate, and after fifty Lex just isn’t sure, he’s laying his seventy-eighth kiss along the outer edge of Lex’s hip, his eighty-fifth on his calf, his ninety-fourth on the crease where groin meets thigh, and for his one hundredth he noses under Lex’s balls and places a sucking kiss on his perineum. The feeling of those soft lips on that sensitive skin makes him moan. The scent of his arousal is suddenly sharp in the air.

“Clark, please.”

Lex’s desire-laden voice makes Clark look up from between his husband’s thighs. “I really like this idea of a one hundreds day, Lex. There are so many things one can do with it. For example…” Clark pauses and runs a finger up and down the hard length of Lex’s erection. “…I bet, if I go slowly enough, I can keep you from coming until I’ve sucked on your cock one hundred times.”

Lex isn’t given any time to protest.  Clark just sucks his cock all the way down his throat and then pulls off until those full lips are surrounding just the tip, his tongue tickling at the slit. Pulling off all the way, his mouth hovering over Lex’s aching erection, Clark smiles. “That’s one.”

Lex, who’d propped himself up on his elbows to watch, collapses back onto the pillows beneath him. “Oh, god! You’re going to kill me.”

Grasping Lex by the hips, Clark maneuvers him to where he wants Lex to lie under him. “Only with pleasure, Lex.” 

Lex is going to make a remark about corny lines when, without any warning, Clark sucks him down again. He sets up a slow pace with an unpredictable rhythm. Sometimes he slides down fast, but comes back up slowly, sometimes it’s reversed, sometimes he slides down swirling his tongue, other times he’d come back up sucking hard, and still others is something else. It’s impossible to predict. That, combined with the slow pace, has Lex right on the edge for what feels like hours.

Finally, Clark comes all the way off with an obscene pop that has Lex jerking under him. “Come for me, Lex. I want to taste you on my tongue.”

Lex body and mind feel melted with the pleasure Clark has wrung from him already tonight. “Have…have you reached one hundred?”

Clark licks a stripe up the prominent vein of Lex’s cock. “Does it matter?”

So saying, he dives back down, engulfing Lex’s entire cock in one swallow. He also slides his hands under the smaller man’s ass and kneads the fleshy globes, fingers slipping in and out of the crack that separates them. Lex decides that it really doesn’t matter and, as Clark tightens his throat muscles along his length, Lex pumps his release down his husband’s throat.

Cleaning Lex off with his tongue, Clark gives him no time to recover. Sitting up on his haunches, Clark drags Lex’s hips off the bed and slowly slides his lube coated cock into him, until his hips meets Lex’s ass. After all the time they’ve been married, prep isn’t necessary, but taking his husband’s thick cock into his ass is still a stretch. Lex’s hisses and shifts a little to accommodate him.

It’s Clark’s turn to moan as he slides into Lex’s hot, tight tunnel, and Lex gets no small amount of pleasure from contracting his muscles around the larger man’s length. “Oh, god, Lex! You always feel so good. I love being inside you.” 

Clark takes some deep breathes, and makes some visible efforts at controlling himself. “Mmmm, I’m going to make it to one hundred again, Lex. Stroking inside of you this time. When I do, you’re going to come with me. I’ll make it so good for you.”

Lex arches under Clark, when the broad mushroom head of his husband’s cock drags over his special spot. “Clark! Jesus, Clark, you…you always make it good. Do it; make me come again.”

Clark starts a slow, but steady pace, the head of his cock dragging against Lex’s prostate over and over, and he never takes his eyes from his lover’s. Before Lex would have believed possible, his cock is stirring and growing from the exquisite motion, but more, from the love shining from the beautiful green eyes staring down at him.

Keeping his gaze steady, Clark shifts so he can bring a hand up to cup Lex’s cheek and rub a thumb over his lips. “Come for me, Lex. Come now, so we can fall over the edge together.”

The pleasure overtakes them both and they each hold the other’s gaze for as long as possible. Finally, the pleasure is too much and their eyes close at the same moment. Shuddering with completion Lex sinks further into the mattress, and Clark lowers himself down in such a way as to not crush the smaller man.

Using a touch of speed, Clark cleans them both and then pulls Lex into him. He caresses the back of Lex’s head and gently kisses both of his closed eyelids.

Eyes still closed, Lex smiles and huffs out a laugh.

Pulling him even closer, Clark wraps both of his arms around his husband. “What’s funny, Lex?”

“I was just thinking that it’s a good thing Kon’s school is only in session for one hundred and eighty days. I don’t think I could survive a two hundredth day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I wrote when I passed one hundred friends on my LiveJournal.


End file.
